Starting Over
by Marcus Alvers
Summary: Vince Corleone is drunk, cold, and alone when he is bounced out of yet another night club. He needs to get out of liberty city, and fast.
1. Default Chapter

Vince hit the ground with a resounding thud. 

"AND STAY OUT"

Vince had been bounced out of yet another night club. He lay there for several minutes, alone, cold, and completely smashed. Vince finally managed to will him self off the ground. He had no where left to go, no place to seek shelter, no friends or family to rescue him from the hell that is Liberty City.

Vince decided that he had to get off the streets before the cops found him in such a dilapidated state. He began to wander aimlessly for hours without any definite purpose or goal. Unbeknownst to him, as he had still not quite recovered from his night on the town, he had begun to dip into the seedy downtown section of Liberty City. 

He could here the tormented cries of a world not known to most. They're were screaming children, meandering drunks, the sound of a lone bullet echoed throughout the streets. Vince, having regained most of his consciousness, knew that he had to get the hell out of dodge.

He spun around many times, not sure which way would bring him back to civilization as we know it. He realized that he had no way of defending himself, and had been carrying a little to much money, planning on staying later at the night club. He finally decided on the direction that was the most lit up. After walking for several minutes, he came to a four way cross. Again he did not know which way would take him "home".

A bottle shattered behind him, then in front, and to the sides. It appeared as though these people had been following him for some time. He looked around for any form of escape. Vince spotted a fire escape on his left and he ran to it. The thugs began to chase after him at full force. He leaped onto the fire escape and began furiously clawing his way up.

All of the sudden he was brought to a halt. One of the muggers had gotten hold of his leg. Vince kicked him in the face, and the attacker fell down, only managing to take one of Vince's boots with him. Vince finally made his way to the top. He ran as fast as he could to the other end of the roof, skidding along the gravel top, only to find a three story drop awaiting him. Two of the thugs were already down there, just waiting for him to plummet.

A lone thug, probably armed, approached him at a snails pace, savoring the catch. As he approached, Vince thought, "What the hell did I do to get here?" All of his mistakes had finally caught up to him, and as the attacker raised a pistol at him, he knew it was going to be in the form of a bullet.


	2. Out of Dodge

"The road ends here for you Vince Corleone"

Somehow this man knew Vince. He realized that these men weren't chasing after him for what he had in his wallet. Someone wanted him dead, now. He made a diving jump away from the man, trying to get behind the huge air conditioners for cover.

He heard it in mid air. It was one of the most terrifying things for a mortal to hear. The noise of the shot echoed in his ears, tormenting him. He once again found himself on the ground.

After several minutes, Vince was awoken from his state of unconsciousness by a jabbing to the side. He found himself staring straight into the eyes of a Liberty City Police officer. 

"It looks like you had quite an ordeal there, son"

Vince was unable to talk. He was sure that he was going to die after the thug had shot him. He got to his feet and saw his attacker, lying cold on the roof. He owed his life to the police officer.

Vince knew that whoever was looking for him was never going to stop. He packed his bags that night. He did not sleep at all. He held steadfast by the door, baseball bat in hand, determined to survive the night. 

Vince Boarded flight T-109 en route to Vice City at 9:30 Friday morning. 

"Would you like a drink sir," inquired the flight attendant. 

Vince had to resist. He knew that if he had one drink he would tumble down the wrong path again. He kept to himself for most of the flight, reading magazines and watching the in-flight movie.

Vince had been itchy all morning. Every snap, bang, or load noise set him off. He couldn't bear it. He swore the first thing he'd do when he gets to vice city, is take a long needed rest on the beach.


End file.
